Zombies, Best buds, and my Pregnant boyfreind?
by Claire Valintine
Summary: As our favorite survivors are taken to the ships, many familiar faces are seen again, and what this about a new scientific breakthough? Ellis/Nick Keith/Dave future mpreg sorry for bad sum. R&R PLEASE!
1. Wait, WHAT!

Hi every one! This is my first L4D story. I hope I did ok and that you guys like it!

I would also appreciate reviews so that I can know how to do things right in the future in case I mess up some how ^-^

Any ways, I'm sorry for ranting. This is yaoi so if you don't like, don't read.

They were free. Finally free of all the fear and fighting, finally to relax. Coach and Rochelle were shouting and laughing, relief and triumph in there eyes. "We made it!" they shouted, hugging each other and the other 2 survivors multiple times. Ellis was filled with relief, head resting against the window and slumped down in his seat. He couldn't wait to get to the ships the pilots were talking about. He couldn't wait to tell his mama, and his buddies Keith and Dave about all the adventures he's had with his new friends. While Ellis was thinking, he felt something warm and heavy fall against his shoulder. He looked over to see Nick sleeping soundly and leaning against him, nuzzling his shoulder a few times. Ellis went back to thinking about something else he could tell them about. He could tell them about Nick.

When they got there, they were greeted uncomfortably. Pulled off the plane only to be poked and prodded by needles, cleaned and washed and then finally, assigned rooms. Coach and Rochelle were assigned a cabin with two familiar survivors they met back in Georgia, Francis and Zoey. Then Nick and Ellis were next in line. "which cabin do we got to ma'm?" Ellis asked the receptionist, who was typing wildly on the computer, "uhhh room 503," she replied handing them a key. "Who are our room mates?" Nick asked his piercing green eyes scanning the key in his hand, "They're already in there waiting for you." she said, moving on to the next person in line. Ellis took Nicks hand in his and lead them down to their room with the map they acquired back at the reception desk. Ellis began swinging their arms back and forth as they walked, making Nick giggle with delight. This made Ellis smile playfully and pull nick into his arms and begin running to the door. Ellis ad Nick began kissing and giggling as they opened the door, only to be shocked at the sight before them. In the room were two queen sized beds, in one of the beds, was the source of the shock. Under the white comforter was a young man with a similar build like Ellis', who was thrusting into a thin person beneath him. Ellis put his hand over Nicks eyes, shielding him from the all too familiar orgasming pair. "Dammit guys, I didn want Nicky to meet ya both like this!" Ellis playfully snapped. Two heads of auburn and raven hair popped up from the blanket in unison, "Aw shit." the auburn haired on said, both him and the smaller raven haired looked at Ellis with blushes on their faces. Ellis looked down at Nick as he noticed he removed his hand from his lovers eyes, only to find that nick had a blush on his face darker than all three of the hicks blushes put together, "Uhh err nick, these are my buddies, Keith and Dave." Ellis said, blushing even darker. Nick just waved shyly, looking down at his shoes. Awkward silence filled the room for a few more seconds, until of course Dave spoke up. "Damn it Keith! How long you gonna stay in me? There's people here!" Keith just pouted, "But Davey! Your so tight, it feels good!" This made Dave blush and angrily push keith off of him. "Well err umm," Ellis began, not really knowing what to say, "We're jus gonna leave ya two alone fer ah while and check out the area." and with that, Ellis took Nicks hand and closed the door behind them. "Well, that was awkward." Nick simply stated, walking with Ellis to the stairs so they could check out the area above. As they made their way up, they heard a lot of talk going around. Something about some sort of scientific breakthrough, but Ellis didn't really hear enough to know every thing. Nick and Ellis both suddenly gasped as they bumped into some one in the exit. Before them stood what seemed to be a young boy, but couldn't possibly be. This person was like, nine months pregnant or something, "her" bulging belly supporting a hand on top of it. "I'm so sorry!" she said, having some what of a boyish voice, "No worries ma'm." Ellis replied. The "girl" looked at them with a confused expression on "her" face. Then behind her appeared a handsome young man, probably a few years older than the "girl", "Eric? Are you okay?" "I'm alright honey. The baby just kicked and I thought I would go back to our room." Ellis and Nick just stood there dumbfounded. Did they hear that correctly? Eric? Baby? "Wait," Ellis said, a confused expression plastered on his face, "You're a dude?" The couple just looked at him funny, like he was crazy or something. "You haven't heard?" Eric asked innocently, "Heard what?" Nick asked back, getting irritated that he didn't know something someone else did. Eric just smiled and placed his hand back on his belly, "The scientists wanted to rapidly repopulate the earth, so they made a hormonal changing serum that allows men to become pregnant too!" Eric excitedly squealed, hugging his taller partner tightly. "Oh. Shit." Nick murmured, knowing exactly where this is going. "Oh mah god Nicky! Ya hear that! We can have a baby!"


	2. I guess not

**OMIGAWD IM SO SAWY! Its taken my damn computer forever to work and I haven't been able to get this up! New posts will be up shortly! Id like to thank all my veiwers who have faithfully watched this! I now present to you, CH 2!**

**Ch. 2 A tough discussion**

"Aww, com'on punkin," Ellis begged, pulling Nick close, "Ya don think this is great?"Nick scowled and crossed his arms, "Actually...No! I do not!" he cried, pulling away from had headed to the mess hall after the new discovery, Ellis feeling ecstatic while Nick was not amused. Ellis was trying to convince his lover that it would be a miracle that they could have a baby, but Nick just became pissed that Ellis was even considering this."Yeah, and if we do this, you know damn well who'll be carrying the brat!" He snapped, making Ellis flinch. "It ain't gonna be that bad..." he insisted. It was silent after that, Ellis fidgeted and Nick glared down at the floor. Finally, nick looked wearily at Ellis and said softly, "I'm tired."Ellis nodded and got up, nick doing the same as well, and they headed back to their room. When they got there, Keith and Dave were up, dressed, and talking very excited about something."Wha's goin on?" Ellis asked curiously, catching his friends attention. Keith smiled at him with joy, "that stuff them doctors gave Davey was positive! After tah-day, we're gonna be parents!" he said cheerfully, hugging Dave tightly. Dave smiles at Keith sweetly, "I'm so happy. It's what we've always wished for, an now, it can happen." Ellis wished he could say he'd be a parent too, but he knew it would never happen. He looked at Nick, who was examining the room with a bored look. He wondered what he thought. Ellis was then cut off from his thoughts buy the sound of Keith's voice, "So El, you eva gonna have kids with your hun?" he asked, causing Nick to stare at Ellis with a bland look. Ellis squirmed a bit under his lovers gaze, shrugging his shoulders at Keith. Keith grinned at Dave and whispered, "Guess not.", causing Dave to giggle. Nick was becoming irritated, his bland look turning to a pout. Ellis knew an angry Nick only brought trouble, so he quickly tried to calm his boyfriend down, "Uhh well, me an nicky dun wan kids. They'll only be work." he said quickly, seeing Nick relax a bit in and Dave both gave each other a knowing look, for they knew Ellis was Nick headed to the bed and sat on it with a sigh, Ellis only walked up to the bed, biting his lip with a sad expression. He really did want kids. But he wouldn't ruin his relationship with Nick for one either.


	3. Authors notice and a poll!

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**I see many of you have been enjoying this! And I would like to beg for forgiveness with how long it's taken me to come back to this. Honestly I never thought anyone would like anything I've written, especially going back and reading it now after all this time! **

**My absence and negligence has been due to my many health issues and educational predicaments. But I assure you, now that I have passed psychology and physics with flying colors I have a lot of free time! **

**I have already written out 3 new chapters which I have been editing for my many decades of absence, but before I post them, I need you all to help me make the first big decision in this story. **

**Who's getting the bun in the oven? **

**Ellis or Nick? **

**I want all of you to send me who you think should end up pregnant, and by November 25 I shall tally up all the votes and reveal the new chapters! I plan to update this regularly now, and I plan keeping all of my wonderful readers involved! **

**Thank you again for encouraging me to continue writing, and I apologize infinitely for how long it's taken me to continue this for you.**

** yours truly, **

** C. Valintine**


End file.
